dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Katherine Belloni
Katherine Belloni is a major character and protagonist in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. She is the eponymous last Cinderella and is being hunted by the Godmother, Amelia. As a Cinderella, Katherine is partially based on the European folktale character Cinderella. Appearance and Personality Katherine is a lovely young woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wears a blue gown throughout the events of The Final Cinderella. As a Cinderella, Katherine has certain innate personality traits. She is kind, helpful, wise and courageous. She never resorts to violence and tries to help everyone she meets. She always works hard, no matter what task she's given. History Katherine's mother died shortly after Katherine was born, so she never knew her. While she was still young, her father remarried - a pairing that brought a new stepsister, Cyrilla, into Katherine's life. Unfortunately, their parents died while the girls were still young, leaving them with no one to look after them but an uncle. This uncle cared little for the girls, treating them more like indentured servants. One day, the girls heard about a ball at a mysterious mansion. They wanted to go, but lamented that they had nothing to wear to such an event. Luckily for them, an old woman gifted them beautiful dresses and glass slippers that would be perfect for the ball. They were overjoyed with them and brought them home, only to have their wicked uncle steal Katherine's dress and sell it for whatever money he could get. With Cyrilla's help, Katherine was able to make a new dress out of old clothes the stepsisters had around. The girls went to the ball and had a wonderful time dancing and meeting people. However, Cyrilla was still wearing the dress and shoes from the old woman - and at the stroke of midnight, a poison in the dress turned Cyrilla into a Glass Maiden. The man Katherine was dancing with pulled her from the ballroom, helping her escape before any harm could come to her. However, she had to know what had caused her sister's transformation and why. She snuck back into the castle to look for the answers she needed. There, she ran into the Fairytale Detective. Relevant Parables The Final Cinderella (from The Final Cinderella) There was once a girl who was a "Cinderella", a maiden who retains her pure heart despite the hardships she bears. Now this girl never knew her mother, and her father and stepmother died when she was young. She was left at the mercy of her uncle, who forced the girl and her stepsister to work as unpaid servants. One day, news came that a ball was being held in the mysterious mansion on the mountain. Both girls wished to go to the ball, but they had no clothes to wear. Fortunately, an old lady gifted them each a ball gown and a pair of glass slippers. Their uncle saw the girl's new dress and confiscated it, as he desired to sell the dress for money. Her stepsister managed to hide her own dress, and she helped the girl make over an old dress for the ball. The girls greatly enjoyed themselves at the ball. However, at midnight, tragedy struck: the girl's stepsister was transformed into glass. Determined to return her stepsister to normal, the girl bravely sneaked back into the mansion to look for clues. Relationships * Cyrilla Belloni (sister) Quotes *"Those clothes must have been cursed." Gallery katherine loading screen.jpg|Katherine on the Loading Screen Final menu katherine.jpg|Katherine on the Main Menu Cyrilla turns to glass.jpg|Cyrilla Turns to Glass Before Katherine's Eyes katherine escapes.jpg|Katherine is Pulled From the Ballroom Amelia katherine ball.jpg|Amelia Senses Katherine is Cinderella katherine invitation.jpg|Katherine's Invitation to the Ball katherine at the mirror.jpg|Katherine Investigating the Mirror katherine 1.jpg|Katherine Belloni katherine ballroom mirror.jpg|Katherine in the Ballroom Category:Characters